Come for me, Darling
by Too Dark For Light
Summary: Can you imagine what it's like to go without sex for five years? Five long, horrible years... The human Atlas and P-body find themselves working together for the first time to solve a simple test for GLaDOS. But how will they go trying to control their bodily urges? Also, cameo appearance from the Companion Cube is of course to be expected.


**Hey all!  
I'm writing this for my awesome co-op buddy WHOSE BIRTHDAY IS TODAY! So say happy birthday to her :D  
This is her birthday present, and I have presented it for you all to enjoy~  
It's serious business, btw. Totally. **

* * *

It had been over five years since P-body had last seen another human being. Those years had been completely filled with testing, and nothing else. That's all there was to life, really; pick up the gun, and get to the end of the chamber without dying.

It was simple. There was nothing more, nothing less. Just finishing the test.

Until that one day where GlaDOS decided to change the rules.

As P-body stepped into the elevator and descended, she began to hear the loud speaker talking to her. "Well, Orange. Seems like I have a little surprise for you~" said the voice of GlaDOS. P-body looked around, her eyes widening slightly. Surprises from that crazy computer never turned out well. "From now on, you'll have a new testing partner. You two will have to work together to complete a number of tests for me just to make it a little more interesting. Really, I'm interested in seeing how humans work together when put under pressure. His name's Atlas, by the way. Not that that will be of any importance to you in the slightest." The loud speaker turned off just as the elevator landed on the floor and opened up.

Nervously, P-body held on tightly to her portal gun and walked up those familiar steps, clutching it tightly in her fingers. Having been surrounded by computers and robots for the past half a decade, she had absolutely no idea how to even contemplate conversing with another person like her...

She continued walking until she reached the main test chamber and began looking around for the exit sign, just as she usually would in a normal test chamber. This time though, the exit door was no where in her sight. Frowning slightly, she took a few steps forward before turning to her right and looking through the massive glass wall that seemingly separated her from another testing chamber. She walked right up to the strange wall of glass and peered in, trying to see what all of this was about.

And that's when he walked in.

P-body's mouth nearly fell open at the sight of the human stepping nervously into the other side of the testing chamber, a confused look on his face. It only took him a couple of seconds to realise that he was being stared at by the girl behind the glass. He walked forward slowly and cautiously, looking right into her eyes as if to question whether she was real or not. But here they both were, staring at each other face to face like animals at a zoo.

"Stop gawking at each other and at least /attempt/ to start the test!" Came GlaDOS's loud voice from the speaker, "Do you really want me to call this a failure so early on? No. Didn't think so."

Taking a step back, P-body turned away from the male and tried to focus on what she was actually doing. She blinked a few times, finding it incredibly difficult not to look back over at him and stare at how Atlas's muscles flexed as he shot portals at the walls and the floors, trying but failing to get to the other side. Or even how he ran his hand through his short, wavy brown hair as he was concentrating... Sighing, P-body thought hard and looked around the room for clues. GlaDOS had said they had to work together, right? She walked right up to a small red button and pressed it, which released a cube into Atlas's side of the chamber. He turned around and caught it, then quickly ran towards the big red button and placed it on it. She was too preoccupied staring at his ass when he ran to notice that a pathway had formed in front of her, leading her into a stoned area. Blinking repetitively, she ran and ran towards the small opening, holding her portal gun close to her body. As she did so, she thought of this Atlas person... why was she so attracted to him? Sure, she hadn't been around humans in years, but surely she shouldn't have been reacting like this. She closed her eyes for a moment as she continued to walk forward, trying to clear her mind of any unwanted thoughts... testing... yes, that's what was important here.

The next moment was a complete and utter blur.

Suddenly, she felt herself falling and opened her eyes to see a pool of goo beneath her. She let out a loud scream just as she felt something grab her hand to pull her back to safety. P-body stumbled onto her feet and landed in Atlas's arms, looking up at him with wide eyes. He was so tall compared to her, and strong too... She stood up straight, keeping eye contact with him, staring into those perfect baby blue eyes. He stared down at her with lust filled eyes, like he'd been waiting for a moment like this for just as long as she had.

Atlas was the one... and P-body knew it. She ran her hands slowly along his biceps, feeling as she sent a small shiver down his spine. Their handheld portal guns lay side by side on the floor of the chamber as they continued to look at each other, almost in disbelief at each other's presence.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Atlas whispered, a small grin on his face. "Or should I walk by again?"

For the first time in five years, P-body laughed and smiled up at him. "You don't have to walk anywhere~" Quickly, before she missed he chance, she leaned up and pressed her lips up against his softly, closing her eyes as she did so. She didn't care whether or not they had just met, or how stupid this may seem to anyone else... but right here, right now... it just felt so right. Atlas reacted to the kiss, automatically kissing her back and tightening his grip around her waist, bringing her in closer. She slipped her arm down and rested her hand on his narrow, muscular ass, pulling him ever closer. It was only now that she realised how much she'd actually missed human contact... and now she was receiving it in full force.

With her other hand, P-body trailed her fingers along Atlas's toned chest, sneakily lifting his shirt up over his head and throwing it into the goo. Clothes were useless in her opinion. Seriously, who needed them in times like this? Both of them had been wearing the same ugly, unflattering orange jumpsuits for countless years… it was time for a change.

Atlas reacted quickly to this movement, and returned the favour by slipping his own hands up her shirt, slowly massaging her breast as he did so. She let out a sot moan, yet refused to break the contact with their lips.

"What are you going?!" Called out an obviously unamused GLaDOS over the speaker. "You have failed the test. Don't you understand what that means? You failed. Miserably."

And neither Atlas nor P-body gave a flying fuck about it.

By this point, Atlas had removed P-body's tank top and bra and continued to massage her breast, feeling around it in circles. Meanwhile, P-body slipped her hand down Atlas's jumpsuit, feeling a noticeable bump in his pants. Oh God, yes... she understood what she wanted immediately. For years, this poor girl had been deprived of it…

P-body wanted the D.

Atlas reacted to this slight touch by letting out a small moan into the kiss, pulling away to allow for his rapid breathing. He stared down into her eyes with a look of hunger… like he wanted nothing else but her right now. He ran his hands down her slim frame, right past her hips where he pulled down her jumpsuit, leaving her standing there in her panties. She stepped out of the tacky orange garment and quickly moved to get Atlas out of his on entrapment. Surely it was uncomfortable having something that big trapped in his underwear… she had to help him. She leaned down, pulling the pants off his legs before removing his underwear, revealing his hardened cock. She ran her hands along it, squeezing it gently to get a feel of it. Even at this point, she could see that he was oozing precum from the head, and a small smirk came across her face. She leaned over, opening her mouth wide so she could place his dick in her mouth, gently sucking on it and running her tongue along the slit. The sounds that came out of Atlas's mouth following this were glorious. He let out a long string of moans, running his hands through her hair as she gave him the pleasure he'd been literally craving for years.

"Stop!" Called out that familiar, robotic voice, "Do you even know what you are doing? Continue on with the testing! Or I will force you."

Neither Atlas nor P-body reacted to this announcement; they were both far too engrossed in each other. P-body leaned back from Atlas, glancing up at him with a desperate look in her eye. She wanted this more than anything….

"If you're not going to behave, I'll add someone else to join you. Having an awkward third wheel is never fun."

As that was said, suddenly a companion cube dropped from the roof and landed beside them. P-body glanced at it for a second, suddenly getting a good idea. She leaned back on the companion cube and spread her legs out wide, looking up at Atlas with a sensual look in her eye. It was obvious how turned on he was by this point, and it only took him a short second to straddle over the girl, caressing her entire body with kisses. He left loves bites on her neck before moving his kisses downwards, kissing her breasts and playfully licking at her nipples. The kissed trailed right down to her stomach before he looked back up at her, a hungry look in his eye. He pulled off her panties, throwing them into the goo. P-body returned his look, letting him know how much she wanted this without even having to use words.

Neither of them could wait much longer for this… and nothing was going to stop them… and now it was time.

Atlas reached for his member and placed it at P-body's entrance, taking in a few deep breaths before thrusting right in. Neither of them had done this before; they were both new to this. P-body let out a loud scream at the pain that suddenly shot up through her body at the intrusion, and Atlas just smirked and continued to thrust in. P-body gripped onto the companion cube before her as if her life depended on it. Slowly, the pain began to subside, and it slowly turned into the most blissful, pleasureful experience she had ever had. She leaned back, closing her eyes as she let out a long string of loud moans. As Atlas thrusted, he let out an occasional grunt, sweat already dripping down his face and biceps.

"If you two are not going to comply, then I will have to just speed things up for you. You'll thank me later."

Once again, neither of them heard what GLaDOS was saying, and were initially surprised when an entire load of orange goop was poured over their bodies.

Propulsion gel?... Fuck yes.

Almost immediately, the speed of Atlas's thrusts increased by at least twenty times, causing the companion cube to slip out under P-body's back and hit the wall behind them. Once again, she let out a loud scream, but this soon just turned into loud moans of extreme pleasure. It hurt like hell… but it was the best pain she had ever experienced. Almost like having a turret attack you from the behind… just more sexual.

Atlas groaned loudly, gripping onto P-body's body as he continued to thrust hard and fast into her, still being aided by the propulsion gel which seemed to be working like the most brilliant lubricant. So that's what they'd forgotten at the beginning… maybe GLaDOS was only helping them. Despite all this, there was a deep pressure still forming within Atlas… one which he could hold in absolutely no longer. With a deep, sexual groan, he orgasmed right into P-body, who moaned in pleasure at the feeling. Both of them were breathing so heavily, just like they'd run a marathon.

Eventually, Atlas slowly eased himself out of P-body, leaning right over her as he panted for breath. She looked up at him with wide eyes, signifying her enjoyment. She leaned up, wrapping her arms around him as she continued the kiss, which was filled with amazing meaning and wonder. Atlas then fell down beside her and continued the kiss, moving in as close to her as possible so that there was no space between their bodies.

"Okay. Fun's over." GLaDOS announced, before pouring a load of water over the both of them, which quickly washed away the propulsion gel, leaving them in a wet sticky mess. It seemed the water wasn't very affective in removing the sticky mess inside of P-body… she'd have to deal with that later.

Never before had either of them rebelled against GLaDOS's command. They'd just gone with the flow, doing each test chamber like they had no lives, dreams, or aspirations…

But now that they had found each other, that changed everything.

For now, they just lay there in each other's arms, feeling a sense of achievement wash over them as they both slowly fell asleep, completely exhausted from their prior activities.

Their portal guns lay down on top of each other right next to the companion cube, only metres away from the couple.

After all these years, Atlas and P-body were finally fulfilled.

+10 points.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a land far, far away…**

A young girl sat staring at her computer screen, her mouth wide open and her headset in her lap. On the screen in the top hand corner was an achievement notification… one she had been trying to reach for months, but had never expected to see this.

It read:

**ACHIEVMENT UNLOCKED: COME FOR ME, DARLING.**


End file.
